eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy, min vän
|year= 1969 |position= 9th |points= 8 |previous= Det börjar verka kärlek, banne mig |next= Vita vidder }} Judy, min vän was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1969 in Madrid, performed by Tommy Körberg. On the night of the Contest, the song was performed ninth, following the Netherlands and preceding Belgium. By the close of voting, it finished in joint ninth place with 8 points. Lyrics Swedish= Judy, min vän, vad du är tankfull varför, Judy, min vän? Judy, min vän, du är tyst och sorgsen varför, Judy, min vän? Börjar du inse nu att vi båda, jag och du Kanske aldrig kan bli lyckliga tillsammans, Judy, min vän? Judy, min vän, du älskar saker villa, TV och bil Din väg är kantad av lyx och prylar, det är inte min stil Våra mönster går isär, låt mig säga det så här: Jag kan aldrig bli den man som du behöver, Judy, min vän Hurdan är jag? Låt mig förklara Lever för stunden, en drömmare bara Detta är min filosofi Jag vill jämt känna: jag är fri Judy, min vän, din dröm om pengar tycks mig liten och trång Min dröm är drömmen om gröna ängar, vindens lek och en sång Kanske jag ändrar mig, då hörs jag av Då ska jag presentera mig Som din Mister Medelsvensson Judy, min vän, här går vår korsväg, kanske ses vi igen Då får vi se vad livet har gjort med oss, Judy, min vän Hurdan är jag? Låt mig förklara Lever för stunden, en drömmare bara Detta är min filosofi Jag vill jämt känna: jag är fri Judy, min vän, här går vår korsväg, kanske ses vi igen Då får vi se vad livet har gjort med oss, Judy, min vän Judy, min vän, Judy, min vän |-| Translation= Judy, my friend, you seem so thoughtful, why, Judy, my friend? Judy, my friend, you are silent and sad, why, Judy, my friend? Are you beginning to realize that you and I May never be happy together, Judy, my friend? Judy, my friend, you love things, house, TV and car Your path is surrounded by luxury and gadgets, that’s not my style Our lifestyles are different, let me put it this way: I can never be the man that you need, Judy, my friend What am I like? Let me explain I live for the moment, I’m just a dreamer That’s my philosophy I want to feel: I’m free Judy, my friend, your dream of money seems small and narrow My dream is the dream of green meadows, the playful wind and a song Maybe I’ll change, then I’ll get in touch Then I’ll introduce myself As your Mister Average Judy, my friend, here we go our own ways, maybe we’ll meet again Then we’ll see what life has done to us, Judy, my friend What am I like? Let me explain I live for the moment, I’m just a dreamer That’s my philosophy I want to feel: I’m free Judy, my friend, here we go our own ways, maybe we’ll meet again Then we’ll see what life has done to us, Judy, my friend Judy, my friend, Judy, my friend Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1969 Category:20th Century Eurovision